thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | History of Channel Awesome | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Games | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 ;May 16th, 2010-More about the Wikipedia Page Sorry for yet another news post but here's an update, and some direction involving Channel Awesome Wiki vs. the TGWTG page on Wikipedia. I've noticed when working to trim down the Wikipedia page that many blurbs found on the page, especially the unneeded ones about staff and contributors seemed to be directly lifted from this wiki. While I understand some people who visit this wiki would like to improve upon the much more well known Wikipedia, keep this in mind: The CA Wiki is not Wikipedia. Wikipedia is not the CA Wiki. Think of the Wikipedia page as an encyclopedia. It contains the most general pertinent information about a variety of given subjects. Think of the CA Wiki as a book entitled "Everything You Wanted To Know About Channel Awesome" It's a guide where we can go in great depth about the staff and contributors of this company. When you go to look up "Alexander the Great" in an encyclopedia, you're only going to find a few paragraphs about who he was, where he lived and what he did. You are not going to find a comprehensive list of every battle he fought in, how those battles were fought, and the outcome of each of them. The reason we get so much ire from the Wikipedia administration is because there are many edits made to that page that violate that simple rule. Sure, some of their admin staff take it further than others, but the majority just don't want to see a list of every show our contributors have done or have thought about doing, nor do they wish to hear about how each show starts, is carried out, or ends. I would also ask, nay, BEG of anyone to completely refrain from mentioning anything personal, or opinionated about contributors and staff. Wikipedia does not need to know who is dating who. Wikipedia does not need to know that Contributor A is "not that great" or "is the second most popular person on the site". A contributor we speak with daily was very upset to find they were referred to as "one of the less popular reviewers of the site". While we reverted the edit, this type of thing is NOT to appear on either the Wikipedia article, nor the CA Wiki. It is pure speculation and opinion of an individual, not referential material. While I do encourage Wikia users to keep on the lookout for false information or vandalism on the Wikipedia page, do not add any information that is not basic fact. If you wish to add greater detail to a contributor, do so HERE on the CA Wiki, and ONLY here. Trust us, this is the only Wiki that truly matters when it comes to getting info about Channel Awesome (After all, we're the first thing that comes up in Google when searching "Channel Awesome" (At least on my end)) This Wikia is an OFFICIAL affiliate of Channel Awesome, who work directly with the staff in keeping news and information up to date, not merely a group of fans with too much time on their hands. In summation, keep Wikipedia basic, and let this wiki handle the fun stuff. - ChaosD1 ;May 15th, 2010-The Wikipedia page Hey. People have asked me about the Wikipedia page on TGWTG and what my opinion is of it. Well, I can tell you that it is very opinionated and has a lot of inaccurate information on it. Also, I've noticed several flames on it regarding several contributors on TGWTG along with the misinformation. The only truly reliable source is this wiki as we endeavor to bring everyone the latest in Channel Awesome news, events and reports. This site will continue to do so regardless of the Wikipedia's page's status and it should be known that we are not affiliated with the Wikipedia article in any way. -Cferra ;May 11th, 2010-FOR KICKASSIA! Ladies and gentlemen, the trailer for the year two event is up at TGWTG.com. How is it? Well, it's epic. If you look to your right, you'll see the beginning of the Year Two Page which by the way will be probably a lot neater than the Year One page was. On second thought, I might give that a revamp, too. We'll see. Right now, the wiki team is excited to bring you the trailer for the two year anniversary video! Our own video was of course the appetizer for the event. This movie will once again prove that Channel Awesome stands alone among other sites. The contributors, the bloggers and the people behind the scenes all are one unit dedicated to bringing you the best online entertainment ever! Updates are to the right! -Cferra ;May 6th, 2010 - Overdue thanks! Hey everyone! This is looonnnggg overdue, but I just wanted to extend an extra special thank you to the incredible staff at Channel Awesome/TGTWG. Thanks to the admins, our vid, which Cferra linked in the below post, was not only named THE Awesome Blog of the Week, but also had the honor of being posted on the front page in the side bar! :) I cannot express how extremely grateful I am to them for doing that. We put our hearts and souls into that vid simply to celebrate another...well, awesome year for the site. So, thank you everyone there and all the fans for supporting our work, and look forward to another great year here at the Channel Awesome Wiki! ~Spike's Girl ;April 21st, 2010-Happy Birthday! Hey everyone! Well, today is Channel Awesome's birthday and we, the wiki team, have a special surprise for this occasion. I really can't spoil here because the surprise is actually in the blogs section of the site. So, check it out. (When it's posted of course. I still have to update the site with today's videos. You'll find them to your right.) Now, to kick off year three which according to the higher ups, begins TODAY! Edit: The video is up and I'll let it speak for itself. It's a tribute to the second year of Awesome. Keep up the good work, Channel Awesome! Blistered, Inked and Awesome: A Tribute to Channel Awesome. -Cferra ;February 17th, 2010-Guides and other news * Spike's Girl here with a little note to add. If, if, IF I hear and/or see that this goes on through the next month or so, I will personally ban those users who continue to do this, PLUS block off the pages for admins only. We're all extremely tired of it and rules need to be enforced if it continues. Keep this in mind. Thank you. ~Spike's Girl Hello. Well, the main site has a new update from the CEO and in it, he talks about some changes coming to the site including a revamped Best of Blogs feature and premium area all coming soon. So, we'll be here to keep an eye on that! I also wanted to address something that's been annoying the staff of the wiki. People have been creating guides for the NC episodes and not finishing them. While we appreciate the effort in making the guides, we do not tolerate incomplete ones. People have made guides with just "Hello, I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it, so you don't have to." and say "UNFINISHED!" and expect everyone to work on it. I'm asking people to simply do this, when you start a guide, please finish it before moving onto another one and do not continue creating guides like that. Failure to comply will merit a warning. If you have questions, talk to us. As always, the updates are to your right. -Cferra Older News TGWTG News News from Channel Awesome. June 25th, 2010 *Ask That Guy With the Glasses Episode 52 *The AngryJoeShow: Sonic 4 EP01: Why is it Episodic? *Guru Reviews: Pac-Man-The Board Game *Masterpiece Fanfic Theatre: Welcome to the Emo Parade *Transylvania Television: Season 01 Ep 09 *Still Gaming: Harley Davidson Racing June 24th, 2010 *The Cinema Snob: Hardgore *Deja View: Italian Jaws *Bad Movie Beatdown: Steal *The Game Heroes: Handsome Tom vs Benzaie (part 01) *Eric Power: Top 10 Anime Badasses June 23rd, 2010 *Bum Reviews: Toy Story 3 *The AngryJoeShow: Shogun 2 - Total War *Phelous (shows): Open Graves *Animé News Editorial Ep 32: DMP Goes Scanlation *Nerd To The Third Power Ep 21: No, we're not dead ... *'News' Channel Awesome is the company that sponsors ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com, Blistered Thumbs and other Internet personalities associated with the organization. Based in Chicago, Il, the company was founded by Mike Michaud, Mike Ellis and Bhargav Dronamraju. "Channel Awesome!" To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content